


Mine

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blood, Bonding, Claiming, Dirty Talk, M/M, Marking, Omega Verse, Possessive Alphas, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: Just a drabble about an omega camboy making the most beautiful mistake to make his roommate jealous





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a year be nice to me ;-;
> 
>  
> 
> also I never post a/b/o on ao3 help

Hands, holding his hips tight. Heavy breath-- it smells like alcohol and blood, but he can’t tell where the blood is from; the fresh bond mark on his neck, or the broken nose of the alpha towering above him, pounding into him with an almost animalistic growl ripping from his throat. 

It’s his own fault, of course, and he’s not complaining. 

 

There’s a hand on his throat, not quite restricting airflow but instead showing off the mark on his neck. He feels so good, the alpha’s hands not even having to touch him to get him off. Reid almost always has some alpha’s name or the other on his lips; the omega works part time as a camboy, and he has dozens of alphas pay him just to send them clips of him moaning their names. However, the only name coming from his mouth tonight is his alpha roommate’s. 

 

James, with his broad shoulders and large-rimmed glasses covering wide, curious eyes, had wandered in during one of his livestreams. The alpha is surprisingly innocent, but Reid knows he has a crush on him-- and he wouldn’t lie and say that he didn’t feel the same. 

 

_ He wasn’t expecting James home for another few hours, and so he hadn’t locked his door when he started his session. James must have come home early and heard his moans, and poor poor innocent James must have thought that he was hurt or something.  _

 

_ The alpha rushes in and promptly sees Reid with his ass presented to his webcam, fucking himself with a knotted toy. It takes him a long moment to recognize what’s happening, and by time he does Reid’s noticed but doesn’t stop, pretending he didn’t. He can see the hardon tenting the alpha’s pants, and the bright blush on his cheeks, and can’t help it-- the sight is so wonderful, so hot, he just comes with a loud moan and buries his face in his pillows. By time he lifts his head James is gone, but the scent of arousal leads to the alpha’s bedroom.  _

 

_ Reid closed his show as soon as he could, promising his followers to make up for coming without permission, before pulling a dress on. He could smell the arousal coming from James’ room down the hall, and so he decides to...help the alpha.  _

 

_ Which is a wonderful idea.  _

 

_ James is shy at first-- embarrassed for walking in on the omega, embarrassed that Reid came back to find him touching himself to the sight that he’d seen. However, Reid doesn’t mind; he’s slow and gentle as he slowly slips out of his dress, climbing onto the alpha’s lap. He talks softly and encourages James slowly to relax and touch, his words making the alpha more and more worked up, and James does; their first time is slow, soft, and sweet.  _

 

...But that isn’t today. 

 

Their courtship is about a month old; Reid has slowly been working James into his work, showing off pictures of his hickeys and bruises from the gentle giant. However, his followers have yet to see James in action, and Reid wants to keep it like that a bit. James never signed up for this, after all. This all comes to a screeching halt when, one night while they’re hanging out with friends at a bar, a drunken alpha approaches Reid and gropes him. James growls and tells the alpha to back off, but he doesn’t stop and even reaches into the omega’s shirt-- that’s when James snaps. 

 

Reid doesn’t remember much. He remembers the key points-- James throws a punch, the other alpha throws a punch. He remembers blood and growling, and the security kicking them both out. He remembers holding his jacket on James’ bloody nose with one hand, the other holding the alpha’s broken glasses. James looks different, without them; he’s squinting, trying to see now that his aids are gone. His dark eyes shine in the streetlights as they drive past them in their uber, sharp and full of anger, possessiveness. 

 

Reid’s sure that once they get home they’ll be in bed almost immediately, making love with Reid’s gentle words calming the alpha-- but oh, is he wrong. 

 

They don’t even make it to the bedroom. By time Reid turns from the front door, James is somehow already out of his shirt and halfway out of his pants. The alpha pushes him against the wall, growling, and connects their lips. Reid lets out a surprised moan as the alpha’s hands slip up his shirt, toying with his nipples. His eyes close and he tangles his hands in the alpha’s hair. 

 

“James…” 

 

“You’re mine,” James growls, lifting Reid up and carrying him to the couch. He throws Reid down and climbs on top of him, but not before ripping his shirt off of him and nearly tearing his pants off too. Reid will surely complain later, but right now he can’t help but let out a whimper, baring his neck. James climbs back on top of Reid, gripping the omega’s smaller cock and stroking it, growling. “You’re mine, and no one is ever allowed to touch you like that.” 

 

“I- I know,” Reid whimpers. “I’m all yours, alpha.” 

 

“I want everyone to know. You’re mine, let me mark you as mine. Please, omega?” 

 

Reid can feel some of James’ usual tenderness coming through, and he melts at his sweet, sweet alpha. “Ruin me, alpha.” He whispers, “Fuck me hard and mark me, please. Don’t worry about being soft.” 

 

“Not a chance of that tonight, kitten.” James growls. He gathers some of the collected slick dripping from the omega and lubes up his own, sizable, cock. When Reid calls James his gentle giant, he means it; whenever the alpha pushes inside of him, he feels filled to the brim and it feels so good-- tonight is no exception. As soon as James thrusts into him, he tosses his head back-- he hits his sweet spot immediately, which overshadows the slight tinge of pain from not being prepped. He gasps, a loud, shaking moan leaving his lips. 

“Fuck--” 

 

James’ hands grip his hips hard enough he’ll surely have bruises in the morning, but Reid doesn’t mind. It’s a good hurt. He can’t grasp anything but James’ hand, holding it for dear life. He doesn’t know if it’s the whiskey dick or the passion of the whole ordeal, but he can feel the alpha’s knot growing and he’s nearing the edge too. He leans up and connects their lips, whimpering. 

 

“Alpha, please, please mark me. I- I was so scared earlier, I want everyone to know you’re mine.” Reid pleads, whimpering. “Please!..” 

 

“Reid,” James grunts, his thrusts quickening. “Fuck...Ah-- fuck, baby, you’re mine. I’m going to mark you.” 

 

“Please!” 

 

Reid bares his neck and James bites down on his neck, thrusting faster and harder inside of Reid. The hand holding Reid’s falls to his hips, allowing the omega to move his hands to James’ shoulder. James’ teeth break skin, officially marking Reid as his, and he practically screams-- his vision darkens a moment, stars dancing in his eyes as he comes, spilling all over himself and the alpha’s chests. 

 

James kisses him deeply as he knots Reid, blood dripping from his lips. The smell is overwhelming, but he doesn’t care, too high from the fresh bond mark on his scent glands and the knot pressing up against all of the best spots inside him. 

 

Both of their breathing is ragged and shaky, soft whines filling the room. Now that the quick pace of their fucking is over, Reid is starting to shake, sniffling a bit. He clings to James. 

 

“Ah...fuck…” he whispers. “Thank you, alpha…” 

 

“You’re all mine, Reid.” James kisses Reid’s forehead. “You’re all mine, I won’t let anyone make you scared again. Okay?” 

 

“O- Okay…” 

 

“I didn’t hurt you, right?..” He asks, suddenly shaken out of his possessiveness, seeing the blood on his face and neck. “I didn’t bite too hard? I’ve read horror stories about that…” 

 

“I still have scent glands, dear. Don’t worry, I’m okay.” He whispers sleepily. “Once your knot goes down, let’s clean up your face...you look like a mess.” 

 

Logan chuckles, kissing his forehead again. He shifts them with his knot still inside of the omega, moving so Reid is laying on top of him instead of the other way. “I’m going to need to send my glasses in to get fixed…” 

 

“Yeah.” Reid says with a snort. He lays his head on the alpha’s chest, purring weakly. “I’m going to have to hide the bruises I got tonight when I go to work on Monday, but they’ll make cute pictures to sell…” 

 

James grunts. “You have a video, too.” 

 

“Hm? I didn’t record that…” 

 

“No, but I did.” James nods to his phone, which is propped up on the table. “I dunno if i did it very well since I’ve never done this, and I really wanted to fuck you, but I wanted to make sure I remember mating you forever.” 

 

Reid’s cheeks flush, and he hides his face, blushing deeply. “You’re so cute it’s gross sometimes, even after fucking the life out of me.” 

 

“I know.” James chuckles. He sighs, letting himself relax. “I love you…” 

 

“I love you too. 

 

Reid ends up falling asleep in the alpha’s arms. They end up not cleaning up, but that’s a problem for them in the morning. Right now, Reid just enjoys the time with his alpha, safe in his arms. 

 


End file.
